Twisted Insideout
by Lost Secrets
Summary: Kagome can't travel with Inuyasha anymore. With overwhelming feelings, Kagome runs away seeking a certain peace of body and mind. What happens when Sesshomarou smells a peculiar scent and finds....Sess./Kag. Rating may change.
1. Reality Bites

**I read a lot of Kag/Sessh. and decided to do one of my own.  Inu/ Kag Fans should NOT read this; it will severely damage any and ALL thoughts of them getting together.**

**Don't hate me for my mind, though.**

**_Reality Shows_**

Kagome sat behind the Bone Eater's well trying to sort out her feelings.  One moment of peace was all she needed from the constant chaos of everyday life in sengoku jidai.  This was her moment and she had to take it.

Her knees were scrunched up in her arms, allowing her head to rest atop them as she pondered.  Her back leaned against the cold stones, slightly scratching her skin.  The early morning sun created a beautiful scence before her eyes of fields, valleys, and forests thickly supplied with trees.

_I'm tired of seeing him always go back to **her.  Why can't I ever measure up?  **_Tears formed in her eyes at the thought.  _I hate feeling weak.  Why can't I just stop loving him altogether?  The drops began to flow, making their wet path slowly down her cheeks that she couldn't seem to stop._  It would make things easier for everyone.  I know he'll choose Kikyou over me any day.  I'm just her reincarnation, right?  I'll never be as good as her.  _Her silent tears grew to whimpering; even that she couldn't control.  It seemed to get worse with each jabbing thought. _I can't stay here forever! What happens when the shards are all found, huh?!  Who gets the wish?_  The whimpers became sobs and the sobs turned into all-out bawling.__  I can't take this anymore!  I want to find out what happens in the end!_

"…Kagome?" a hesitant, but too familiar voice called out.

_Oh, no.  Not him.  I can't face him now._  Standing as quickly as possible, Kagome shot off tear-blinded, barely catching hold of her feet when she stumbled.  _Some place he won't follow._

"Kagome!  Get back here!"  Footsteps raced behind her.

_No.  I won't quit._  Her footsteps quickened.  The forest trees loomed in front of her, and she barely missed colliding with one.

Kagome didn't even notice when the yelling and footsteps ceased.  It didn't matter; she just had to get away.  Her feet carried her deep into the forest where light seemed to dwindle into a mere ray in a spot here and there.

It seemed as though hours had passed before she quit running and looked about her.  She stood in a small clearing surrounded by trees.  Turning this way and that, she tried to peer between the branches, but saw nothing.  All sorts of sounds filled her ears, frightening her, but she didn't know where to turn.  Her imaginings made the place seem darker and more menacing than before.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

_What have I gotten myself into?  _Dropping to her knees, she began to weep for all things lost.__

Sesshoumaru stood on a hill surveying the western lands—his lands.  The wind picked up, blowing his clothes about him and making his hair whipping at his face, sending different smells to him.  Familiar scents entered his nose, but one caught his attention specifically.  **_Her__._ What is __****she doing here?  And on**** my lands, no less.**

He jumped down and began to run past trees blurred by his speed, following the scent on the wind.It took him through fields and plains, but eventually led into a forest.  Coming upon a clearing, Sesshoumaru could hear the sounds of incredible weeping—as if one had broken their heart—and smell the salt in the air.  _Why does she cry?_  Cool manner in place, he hid, masking his sent and watched her from the shadows.__

Her hair fell about her, an ebony waterfall, covering her face.  Wet drops spotted her clothing and some fell on her hands that were placed on her knees.  Not for the first time since he had seen her, he noticed how innocent and vulnerable she looked ……and beautiful.

Kagome could feel the power radiating off of him in waves, giving him away. So strong was his aura it made her body want to shrivel up to hide.  Her body stiffened and she sat up straight.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, she called out to him.  "I know you're here, Sesshoumaru, so you can come out now."

_She knew.  How could she?  She's never been able to before._  Sesshoumaru didn't let his agitation show on his face, but kept the stone mask he had developed over the years on when he stepped into her view.  She didn't even look up.

"What are you doing on my lands, wench?"

Kagome sat there on her knees in the dirt with her head bowed, whispering her reply.  "Just go away."

"You dare to tell me to leave, girl?"

Continuing her observation of the ground she simply said back, "Hai."

_Does she know what she's getting herself into?_  His eyes gazed at her in wonder, but never showed it.

She couldn't look at him.  She knew she was facing death right now for what she just said to him.  Kagome clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking.  _It's the only way to stop the pain._

Before she could react, Kagome was being held in the air by her neck.  _This is the end.  Make it quick, please._

"I could kill you right now."

"Hai," she gasped out.

He looked her over, but showed no interest in what he might do.  She wasn't going to fight for her life; that made the game of no interest to him.  However, he **would** discover the source of this recklessness.

"Naze?" he finally asked.  "Why do you search for death?"

She couldn't breathe.  _Air…… Need air…  All she let out was a wheeze for his answer.  Her eye-sight was vanishing fast into a world of darkness.  __The end?  Her hopes were dashed as she was dropped to the ground, gasping for air._

"There is no satisfaction in killing one who is willing to die."

Kagome just stayed where she was not daring to look up for fear of giving herself a scare.

"Why not?"  Her voice was barely audible even for his advanced youkai hearing.

He wanted to make her fear him.  She felt no fear at that moment, but a deep sorrow.  The influence of her sadness made him want to gag.  _Human emotions are so sickening._

"My victims scream for death once I fight them.  It's the last precious sound of defeat that leaves their lips."

"I can scream," she forced out past the bile rising in her throat from his announcement.  _He just wants to scare me.  It won't work.  I'll do anything to die; even screaming for my murderer will suffice._

The corner of his mouth seemed to lift with a will of its own.  _She'll even sink so low as to scream for her death—how despicable.  Let's just see how far she is willing to go to get what she wants._  Grabbing her arm, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to her feet with ease.

Looking up, Kagome took in the golden orbs staring into her own eyes and got her first jolt of panic sweep through her.  _Do I really yearn for death by Sesshoumaru's hands?  She craved to shake her head to clear it of that unasked-for thought.  __This is the only way, she tried to convince herself.  _I won't have courage enough to kill myself.__

Sesshoumaru saw the emotions flicker beneath those blue eyes.  _She's not going to back down.  He wanted to smile at the determination in her stiffly held body._

"And what of the type of scream I want?" he asked calmly.  A thought crossed his mind and he decided to see what she would do as he raised his hand and caressed her cheek.

She flinched at the contact, suddenly fearful of what he was capable of doing to her at the moment.  Kagome was entirely helpless; her arrows were at camp and Keade hadn't taught her all she needed to know about using her miko powers.

Keeping a straight face, she asked, "Which would you prefer?  It must hurt your ears terribly to hear screaming."  Her lips formed a bitter smile.  "We both know how sensitive they are."

Sesshoumaru didn't like the smile that was pasted on her face.  It was too much like his own for his comfort.  _She shouldn't be like me.  No one should be like me.  He wanted to make her feel—anything.  Sesshoumaru thought of ways to make her feel something, but discarded them all one after the other.  _

_I want to see her smile.  _

Unbidden that was, and his mind unguarded from it.  Sometimes the truth can hurt, but this purely shocked him.

Forcing himself to remain erect and not shake his head, he latched on to the only thought that repeated itself in his mind over and over.

Kagome wasn't prepared for what happened next; first, she saw Sesshoumaru smirk and the next moment she was being carried over his shoulder as he flew.  Her eyes were wide and staring at him, shock making her cheeks whiter.

Realization didn't strike her until the wind picked up and a small bug smacked into her nose, making her blink.  Suddenly embarrassed she began to flail her arms and legs, trying to break free of his hold, but to no avail.  Since that didn't work, she began to bang her fists as hard as she could against his back …a nice, lean back.

"Let me go, you big sleazebag!  I demand you release me right now!"

She didn't realize how high they were.  To her it felt like inches, but truly it was over 500 feet above the ground.

"Okay," he replied calmly.  _That will teach her not to hit me,_ he thought with a sardonic smirk.

She was falling.  That was the first thing that crossed Kagome's thoughts.  There was nothing she could do.  The fall itself would most likely kill her before she even hit the ground.  _I'm finally free,_ she thought as she closed her eyes and smiled at the ground.

_Translations:_

_Hai- _yes

_Naze__- why_

_Youkai__- demon_

*****************************~****************************

That's it for now.  The monsters that live under my bed are demanding attention so I have to scat.  Hope Sesshy fans enjoyed.

People who don't want to die should review.


	2. Discipline?

Okay…I'm finally updating.  Sorry it took me so long, but I was otherwise occupied.

And could someone _please tell me how to spell Sesshy's name correctly?  I'm not sure how.  Also, can he fly or does he just jump?  Please answer questions for an accurate story (I don't want to have it bad just because I didn't get all the facts right)._

**_Reality Bites_**

Ending of last chapter--She was falling.  That was the first thing that crossed Kagome's thoughts.  There was nothing she could do.  The fall itself would most likely kill her before she even hit the ground.  _I'm finally free,_ she thought as she closed her eyes and smiled at the ground.

~*~

Suddenly, all movement stopped.  _I'm dead, aren't I?  Several moments passed.  _Why do I still feel my heart ache?  And why do I still feel my body as well?  _Opening her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru leaning over her, and Kagome very nearly jumped out of her skin.___

"Why didn't you just let me die?"  she asked curiously, slightly warily.

_She speaks._  Being this close to her made him notice the little things about her face; the elegantly carved nose, high cheek bones, dazzling blue eyes, and cherry-red lips shaped like a Cupid's bow.  _I wonder if they taste like cherries as well._  He pushed that thought as far from his mind as he could once it caught his attention.

"Do you know why you wish to put yourself in death's path?" he countered.  She opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.  He smirked at her apparent speechless state of mind.  _I do believe this is the first time in a long time that I've made this many breakthroughs in my mask._

He began moving again, carrying her bridal-style for he didn't want any other unwanted complications.  She still squirmed in his grasp, but after a hard glare from him, she quickly rethought her actions.

_I hope he isn't going to go psycho on me or anything.  I mean, like torture me for weeks before I really do want to die._  Her chain of thoughts made a chill go up her spine and she shivered in his arms, making him take a quick glance down at her with those cold and calculating eyes of his.  _Oh, no.  I caught his attention._

They had been traveling for a while before she finally got up her courage to ask, "Where are you taking me?"

Once more he turned his cold gaze down upon her and she got cold quivers as he replied, "That's none of your concern at the moment.  You will find out soon enough our destination."

A few more moments passed before she ventured to ask, "What do you want with me?"

He sent her an ice-cold glare that nearly made her heart skip a beat with its intensity.  He said nothing, but she got the message loud and clear; don't ask questions, just sit there and don't be a nuisance.

_What a talkative girl.  I wonder what else I need to learn about her.  She certainly needs to learn who is master here._

On their journey, kami knew where, Kagome had time to study her surroundings, but mainly her captor.  His mouth spoke of one who knew how to give commands, his eyes how to study and understand, and his hard-set jaw spoke of one who knew pain; _so beautiful and yet painful._

His hair blew in the breeze as they sped up and she felt this terrible urge to run her fingers through it.  On its own accord her hand found its way up and into his silvery-white locks.  Before it even registered whose hair she was touching, her mind formed one thought---_so soft and silky; I wonder what he uses._

Sesshoumaru hit the ground with a thud, though Kagome knew he could land very lightly, jarring her in his arms.  Her fright and embarrassment finally registered as he stood holding her in his arms staring at her.

She tried to scramble out of his hold, but found herself unable to escape his grasp with only the tip of her toes touching the ground.__

He was shocked to say the least.  His quick landing was so he wouldn't fall out of the air.  Kagome's hand in his hair gave him the weirdest sensation and he was unable to say he didn't like it.

All Sesshoumaru could do was stare at her.

 "I-I-I……"  She couldn't finish.  Her mouth and brain wouldn't work together to form coherent thoughts or words.  With much work she finally said, "I'm so sorry.  I-I didn't mean to… I mean… I shouldn't… I… Gomen… It's just that your hair……it was so…I don't know…beautiful and soft-looking.  I just had to touch it.  Gomen."

Once again, Kagome tried to get out of his hold, but Sesshoumaru held her firmly around one shoulder, not letting her budge from that spot.

Now she started to get mad.  He wouldn't say anything.

"Look, I said I was sorry.  Kami, you're being a big jerk."

Pushing against him, she wanted to get more space between them, but it was to no gain; he kept her still.  She knew she couldn't do anything anyway; his youkai was more than she could handle at any level.

Banging his chest she yelled, "Let me go!"

He had too much pride to flinch at her raised voice.  It may hurt, but he was unwilling to show any weakness.  That gave enemies an advantage and no mere human was going to get to him.

"You should respect your elders, girl."

"My name isn't girl; it's Kagome.  Got that?"

He squeezed her shoulder painfully, making her gasp.

"Do not speak to me in such a manner, **girl**.  You have no right; you are on my lands, therefore, while you are here, I own you."

She poked him in the chest to emphasize her point.  "But **you're** the one who brought me here.  I could have very well left."

"You do not leave until I allow it."

Kagome was fuming.  _How **dare** he?!  She wasn't property!  She was a human being!  Not his slave!_

"I am not **yours** to control.  I go where I want when I want and there's nothing **you** can do about it."

"You** are mine.  Once you entered my lands, you became my property.  ****I **own you**."**

It was too much.  The smack that sounded was proof that she was mad enough to be reckless.   She didn't **care** if it got her killed.  She was **not going to take this from anyone.  The evidence of her hit was on his turned face and the stinging sensation in her hand.**

******************~******************

Oooh!  Cliff-hanger! (I was never good at those so just go along with it)

I tried to make it longer for those who wanted it, but my writing only goes so far.  Sorry.  I'll try a little harder next time if it still isn't up to your standards.

I'm not sure where this is leading, but if you would like to make suggestions, I'm open for any and all.  Nothing is too stupid for me.  I need ideas anyway.

People who wish for me to continue will review.  I don't want to write something and then people not read it; it hurts my feelings (besides, threats help get me more reviews---hehehe).


	3. End the Insanity!

**_End the Insanity!_**

**__**

_That's it.  I've been more than patient with this little girl.  She needs a lesson._  Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and tossed her over his shoulder, determination and skill in his very stance.

"Hey, put me **down**!  I demand you put me down **right now!"  Kagome began to flail again, but he was going to have none of that.  Sesshoumaru ran his claws down one of her legs, almost breaking the skin and she had to muffle a scream before it got out, not wanting anymore pain.**

"This is where I draw the line.  You need discipline and you need it now.  You're going to learn your place here and now."

Long ago, Kagome had stopped struggling.  She had tired herself out and her limbs felt weighted down with lead.

They were still traveling through the sky and as she watched the scenery pass, she began to feel sleepy.  Soon enough, her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep with her body swinging to Sesshoumaru's movements.

Inwardly, Sesshoumaru sighed with a smile as he switched the girl's position in his arm.  _Just like her to fall asleep when she could die right now.  Increasing his speed as the lush forests changed to well plowed farms and plains, he neared his home._

The wind was blowing lightly, but was enforced with the speed at which he was moving making smells and other things come more quickly to his enhanced senses.  A horrid stench assailed his nostrils while moving over a certain area, and he knew it wasn't just the cattle.  _Who's this?!_

Swiftly, he turned sideways just as a certain wolf youkai tried ramming him, but succeeding in only running straight past, skidding to a halt in a cloud of dust.  Sesshoumaru knew he was strong enough, maybe even more so, to take him on, but this specimen had peaked his interest concluding to wait and hear him out before destroying him.  Lightly, so as not to wake the sleeping maiden, he landed and gently laid her in an area of luxuriant green grass.

With the dust settling around him, he received a better look at his aggressor who stood tall in assorted furs with long brown hair pulled high into a ponytail.

"Just what do you think you're doing with **my** woman?!" he asked angrily.

Sesshoumaru's countenance revealed none of his emotions raging inside him at the sounding of that youkai's 'my', but just stood studying him.

"I didn't smell a mark upon her person," he spoke trying to keep the force from his words.  "Yet you claim her as yours.  Naze?"

His opponent looked as if he was struggling for words until he got out with a triumphant smirk, "She's human; a word claim is good enough."

He chuckled coldly and stretched out his hand revealing his poisonous claws. "You wish to fight for her?  I, Sesshoumaru, will gladly see to your demise for your impudence upon **my** lands.  Here, I am ruler, and what I say goes.  Therefore, I say that whatever is on my land belongs to me."

Her body ached all over as if she had been asleep on hard ground for hours and she had a horrible quirk in her neck.  In fact, Kagome was familiar with the feel of grass on her face as she finally began to come fully into reality.  _Where am I? And where is Sesshoumaru?_

As she sat up, her face was assaulted with blood seemingly from nowhere.  Hurriedly, she wiped her face on her sleeve.  _Wha__-What's going on?!  Her head screamed in alarm at the sight set before her once her eyes were clear enough to look before her._

Sesshoumaru was closing in fast from the sky on Kouga, one of his clawed hands set high in a killer blow that couldn't be prevented.

"Stop!" she screamed as loudly as she could.

In the knick of time, Sesshoumaru landed the blow on the ground next to Kouga's kneeling form.  Both of their cringes were apparent to Kagome, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"What's this?!  What's going on here?!" she screeched at them.

Looking over both of them as speedily as she could, the first thing she saw were their wounds; this battle had been raging for quite a while, she discovered.  Kouga was kneeling on the ground clutching his bleeding side as blood trickled from his mouth down his chin.  Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, merely had three scratches on his cheek as far as Kagome could see; he was slightly turned so that she could only see half of him.

Sesshoumaru stood from where his blow had landed and tilted his form to look at her fully.  She saw now that he had earned one more wound—his arm had a long gash, though shallow, down the length of his arm.

Kouga didn't even wince as he stood with a look of pride on his face saying, "I was trying to save you."  He still had that arrogant air about him even when he was hurt.  "No one has the right to touch my woman."

Tired and aching, Kagome was in no mood for his arrogance right now.  "Kouga, I'm fine.  I don't need rescuing from something that hardly did anything to me so you can leave.  I am **not** your woman and I won't ever **be** your woman.  Got that?"

The most he seemed capable of doing was standing staring speechlessly at her.  Silence seemed to unfold in a dark cloud above them, but no one spoke.

Finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, Sesshoumaru spoke, the steal in his tone uncovered.  "Get off of my land or I will be forced to kill you."

As Kouga started on is way, Sesshoumaru spoke low enough for only him to hear it as he looked as the ground.  "You have no claim to her now."

Kouga growled lowly and glared at Sesshoumaru in a look of hate that would have sent shivers down anyone else's spine.

Sesshoumaru hid his pleasure under his mask.  _Emotions are weakness.  I don't have them.  Even for this human._

Looking back at the woman, Sesshoumaru was hit with a feeling of sheer jealousy.  There she stood with a majesty he could not grasp even though her appearance was haggard and her hair messy.  _Could she care for that lowly youkai or does she really just want him to leave?  Honestly, she puzzled him to no end.  Just what went through this girl's mind?!_

"We must keep going if we are to—"

"I don't care," she broke in.  After that, Kagome just turned and began walking away.

Sesshoumaru was angry.  No one undermined him!  _Again, this little **human defies me!**_

She hardly knew what happened.  Kagome was picked up and thrown hundreds of feet in the air.  The familiar tightening of her stomach was all that told her she was falling and falling fast.  She landed with "Oof!" in Sesshoumaru's arm a second before she would have hit the ground face first.  Then he twisted her body in a position that made her feel and look ridiculous.

"For the remainder of this journey, we will travel like so."

_What?!  No! _ Kagome thought as she hung upside down in Sesshoumaru's tight grip.  _He's trying to humiliate me!  Kami, he's stubborn._

"Sesshoumaru!  Put me down right now!"  She could feel the blood rushing to her head as her ears roared their protest in vain.  "I can't travel anywhere like this!  My skirt will fall down!  What if someone sees?!"  The red in her face deepened as Sesshoumaru wound his arm around her thighs.  "Wh-what are you doing?!" she asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Keeping your **skirt, as you call it, from letting passers-by see your unseemly places."  The coldness of his tone chilled her to the bone.**

She tried again.  "Look.  Humans can't travel upside down.  I-It's not good for them."  She searched for more words as she gripped his legs to keep from dangling.  _Wait!  I know!  "Uh, humans can die if they're upside down for too long."_

_Give it up, little girl.  No matter what, you **will bend to me.  You're behaving like an untrained pup and I **shall** make you behave.**_

"Then I, Sesshoumaru, shall be sure to make this as short a trip as possible.  We don't want you to die too early, do we?"

The grip on his legs tightened as he rose from the ground.  He took a bizarre pleasure in the fact that she **did** hold him instead of trying to struggle.

_Not good._  Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as they traveled through the sky.

All of the traveling they had done had given her extra thinking time.  Now she realized one fact.  _I don't want to die._

It wasn't until too long that they landed, but Kagome refused to open her eyes.  She heard footsteps running in their direction a few seconds before someone spoke.  _Oh no.  This is going to be bad._

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a scratchy voice called out.  "We were wondering when you would get back.  There are certain—" the voice suddenly stopped when he got close enough to make out Sesshoumaru's bundle.  "Who's **this** lowly human?" they asked in disgust.  "Is she bothering you master?  I shall gladly rid her of your presence."

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Be quiet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwahahahahaha!!!  I am SO evil.  

And….I wrote a super-duper long chapter!  Aren't you so proud?  Yes, well…you should be.  

Anyhoo, reviewing is always nice for those who value their lives.  TTYL!  


	4. Sorting Things Out

**_Sorting Things Out_**

Seshoumaru sighed out his distressing confusion.  Now that the girl was in his castle, he didn't know what to do with her.  The only thoughts he had had before were of scaring and getting her to his home.

He sat in his library, his sanctuary, where no on else was allowed.  The walls were lined with shelves containing volume upon volume of novels and other great works of literature.  A few chairs were set around the room, the minority up against walls under windows and some placed around the shelves.  Exotic rugs and hangings covered the walls and floor where ever there was room and some of his antiques were set on miniature stands about the little place.

This room was his peace and escape from outside intrusions and complicated problems, but it was also his place for silent contemplation of major changes in his life; right now, mainly focusing on one lone miko.

Placed in a small servant's room at least a few hours before, Kagome was surprised she had gotten that much; she figured Sesshoumaru would have her sent to the deepest, darkest dungeon to be tortured.  _Well, shows me how much I know._

She sat on the futon in the farthest corner from the door staring at nothing.  She had been led here by a small servant and told to sit and not be a nuisance to the master.  Her thoughts roamed everywhere, but always seemed to come back to one thing—what was going to happen to her and what could she do to prevent it?

There was a little closet near the foot of the bed and a small nightstand next to the head, but that was all the furniture allowed her in this diminutive space.  A very small window was above her bed near the ceiling, too high to reach and too tiny to crawl through.  The rest of the room lay bare; no colorful hangings or rugs covered her stone quarters, just plain white sheets and wooden furniture.

She stood and began to pace the short span of her lodging.  _What now?  Just stay and wait for my sentence?  I think not.  I've got to DO something!  Her pattern of movement helped her slightly in her head as she tried her best to formulate a plan.  _Well, I'm in the servants' quarters; maybe I could get away as one.__

Deciding that was the best course of action she checked the closet to see if there was an extra kimono for her to put on; thankfully of which there was.  She quickly pulled off her school uniform and slid the kimono on, hiding her uniform under the futon.  Leisurely, she opened her door and poked her head out to see if anyone was about.  No one yelled at her to return to her room and no one jumped out in the corridor shouting that she had escaped; the hallway was empty.  Taking this as a good sign, she stepped out into the hall and shut her door behind her quietly.

Doors lined either wall with just as much decorating as her room; no hangings or color of any kind, just what was needed.  Between every two doors, a window would let in light, bathing that section of stone.

Kagome had to blink a few times to reacquaint herself with more light than just one window could allow.  Trying to play the part of a busy servant, she kept her pace to a fast walk with her head down while still searching for a wide door that would be an exit from this castle.  Every now and then, another servant would pass her on one errand or another not even glancing at her.

This place was gigantic, she discovered, as she wound her way through hallway after hallway making herself dizzy and getting lost.  Kagome had lost count of how many hallways she had gone through and wouldn't be able to back track if she tried.  Finally she came upon a dead end with double doors intricately carved in rich dark wood.  _Maybe this is my way out._  She approached the doors slowly, taking a deep breath and grabbing the handle pulling the right side open.

The sight before her took any breath she had left.  It was a beautiful library full of striking stiff backed books.  All shades of the rainbow bloomed on every surface and space available.  With all of this color, she didn't see the figure sitting in a chair close to the door, watching as she came in.

Every thought of escape was whisked away as she stood inside the room and looked about her with wide, curious eyes.  Hesitantly, she approached the shelves and looked at the titles.  Good thing she had lessons on old Japanese for that was all that these books were written in.  Just as she reached out her hand to touch one of the bindings, a voice broke in.

"What are you doing in here?"  Instantly, she knew who it was.

Ducking her head she spun around to face him.  "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama.  I was looking for the kitchens."

He didn't know how she did it, but he was going to find out.  No one knew about this room, not even his closest advisors.  It was also hidden by an invisible spell so his servants wouldn't stumble upon it.

_Who IS this girl?  I just might have to kill her._  As he breathed in, a peculiar scent came up to meet him.  _That smell.  What is it?  I know that smell from somewhere…_ He couldn't see her face for she kept her head down, but that was just as well; most of his servants were females.

"What is your name, girl?"

He saw her shoulders tense as he said 'girl'.  _Well, a rebel.  This could be interesting._

"Kago-Kagorin, master."  Her voice sounded strained as if she were gritting her teeth against the fear and anger that swirled around her.

"And why is it that you are at the other end of the castle away from the kitchens?  They are right next to the servants' quarters."

"I-I'm new here."

Her voice sounded familiar, too.  Strange.

"How did you get into this room?"

"Through the door, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said not impolitely.

"And how did you see the doors?  I have a special spell on this room.  No one can see it except for those whom have special abilities."

The servant had no answer for this.  Her fear had grown and was now the dominant odor surrounding her; that was good for he wanted her to fear him.

_Kami, I'm going to die.  Help, someone, onegai!  _She didn't know what to do.  How was she to know that this room had a spell on it?

She could feel his gaze burning into her making her feel naked and vulnerable.  She began to fidget beneath his scrutiny.

"I'd better go to the kitchens then."  She turned to leave and made a few quick steps toward the door before his voice broke in on her again.

"I didn't dismiss you, temme.  Get back here."  His voice was harsh and grating on her last nerve.

_I think if I don't leave now, I'm a dead girl._  She broke into a run for the door, but was grabbed by the neck of her kimono and thrown to the other end of the floor.  She rolled as she landed trying not to hurt herself too badly.  As she tried to get up using her arms, a harsh kick landed in her stomach, forcing the bile to rise in her throat.

"I did not give you permission to leave.  For a servant, you have no manners."

She just lay there, hurting too much to move.

"Tell me how you did it."  _Stupid human._  Hold it; he didn't have any human servants.

He crouched next to her head and moved the hair out of her face with his claws making her flinch.  "Kagome," he whispered.  _Kami!  How stupid was this girl?!  "Do you know what I could have done to you?"  He asked, gritting his teeth to keep from yelling; that was weakness.___

Her eyes were squeezed shut and she made no move to get back up.

"Baka.  I would have found you sometime."

Kagome's lids shot open and she glared at him from her position on the floor.  "Well, at least I had a chance.  I ask you again, what do you want with me?"

He stood over her to give her the full impact of his mastery over her and replied truthfully, "I don't know."

Clutching her stomach and gritting her teeth against the pain, she stood slowly and looked up at him.  "You mean to tell me that you brought me here for no reason?!"

"Keep your voice down, onna.  I won't take this kind of behavior from you."

Her eyes flashed in anger as her hackles rose.  "Oh?  You won't take this from me?!  I have just been forced into your castle, thrown to the floor, kicked, and you won't take this kind of behavior from ME?!"

He grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air, but spoke calmly and coolly to her.  "Hai.  I will not have my servants disobeying my orders."  He squeezed her throat to emphasize his point then let her drop at his feet.

Gasping, she stood up again and tried to slap him, but he caught her hand.  She was glaring daggers at him, but he found that she was even more enticing when she was angry.  Anger flushed her cheeks and made her lips pucker just asking for someone to kiss them.  He held onto her hand and pulled her closer to him, forcing her to look up.  Her scent was intoxicating; like jasmine and anger twirling into a spicy new tang.  It was a wonderful aroma.  His hand found its way into her silky locks in such a way that held her immobile in his arms.

_What is he doing?!  First he nearly kills me and now he's got me too close for comfort.  What is he looking for?_  She pulled the one arm at her side up and pushed against his chest.

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru.  I don't know what you want, but I'm not sure I want it to happen."

He was as immovable as a rock.

_That smell.  Does it taste the same as well?_  As if in a trance, Sesshoumaru bent his head down low and sealed his lips to hers.  Her lips tasted like the nectar of honey, so sweet and innocent it made his mouth water.  Ever so slowly, his tongue slipped out, caressing those ever saccharine lips, savoring every lick taken.  _Never anything like this have I tried.  I want more._

At first, she was too stunned to move.  The feel of his lips on hers was like a foreign world to her.  Kagome's head whirled about her in incomprehensible thoughts and feelings.  But through all the chaos in her mind, one thought came to her.  _My first kiss._

She was jolted out of her dreamland when she felt his tongue slide across her lips, begging for entrance.  _What am I doing?!_  Opening her mouth to speak, she only got out a muffled, "Seshfulmflg!" before his tongue dove into her opening.

_Mmn, this is new.  Tastes like candy.  No! He's kissing me!  He just tried to kill me, too!_  Waking herself from her frozen stupor, Kagome pushed against his chest, for the first time effectively drawing them apart.

"What was that?!"

For a second, he just stood there, holding her.  _What WAS that?  Get her away now.  It's the scent; it has to be._  _Or could she have used her miko powers on me?  _Willing his body to work with his mind, he pulled away and took a few steps back from her.

Anger emanated off of her as well as a prominent emotion; fear.

"What did you just do to me?"  He asked in his most business-like voice.

Her face was shocked to say the least.  "What do you mean?!  What did YOU just do to ME?!"

_She's starting to get on my nerves._  "I won't tell you again; keep your voice down or you WILL be punished.  Now, what trickery did you use on me, wench?"

Her fear began to subside as it was overtaken by her anger.  "EXCUSE ME?!  You just kiss me, stick your tongue in my mouth, which is the most disgusting thing to ever happen, and you blame me for tricking you into it?!" She scoffed at him and turned away.  "You're despicable."

His anger flashed in his cold eyes, but never touched his face.  _The infantile woman is insulting me.  She'll pay and dearly._

Using his youkai speed, he grabbed her with one hand, twisting her arms behind her near the breaking point and stared her in her wincing features.

"Don't ever insult me.  The next occasion you yell will be your last."  Pulling on her arms painfully, Sesshoumaru dragged his poisonous claws across her neck, careful not to break the skin, but just enough to prick her flesh.  "And since, it seems, you have escape in mind, you will be moved closer to my quarters, and given new ones to be guarded."  Getting as close to her face as her dared, trying not to breathe in her scent too much, he said with deadly accuracy, "And never, ever enter this room again."


	5. I'm Supposed to be WHAT!

**_I'm Supposed to be WHAT?!_**

Sesshoumaru began to steer her out of the room none to gently by the arm, thinking fast about where to put her now.

"I'll go for banishment," she said hopefully.

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold glare as they walked out of the room.  "That is not an option."

_Man, it's like talking to a walking corpse_.  She huffed before saying, "You have no sense of humor."

She saw his mouth tighten along with his grip as he replied, "For one who could die whenever it is my whim or want, you don't know how to hold your tongue.  I told you not to insult me."

She held up a finger in defense as they made their way down the halls and quickly explained, "That wasn't an insult, merely an observation."  She added nonchalantly, "Either way, you're too easily offended.  You should take your time before deciding whether or not what I say is an opinion or just observation."  She mused lightly and went on as he dragged her on out the door and down some more plain halls.  "But, I guess fact can be insulting as well.  I mean, my old Aunt Souji once told me I was a little on the chunky side and I **had** gained a few pounds, but—"

He gave her arm a healthy squeeze, instantly shushing her.  "Onna, you talk too much."

"See, now **that** is an example of observation," she said in a tone much like that of a mentor to student.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed.  _What am I supposed to do with her?  She's tried to escape once which means she'll try again so I don't want to put her too far away. …But I also don't want to hear her talk without ceasing._

He steered her into a room, and he heard her gasp, looking about slightly in awe.  The place looked much like the library in its sense of style, but it contained no books.  It resembled a sitting area—much like her living room, except more eloquent and elaborate—and had many brightly patterned fabrics and vases.

"Stay here."  Sesshoumaru walked out of the room without a backward glance.

_Stay here? Bah!  He just leaves me and expects me to do as he says?  He's **so arrogant.**_  She took off immediately, exploring the room, and sniffing at some of many flower arrangements crowding the tables.  _Where did all these flowers come from?_

In her exploration, she noticed a door nearly hidden by the resemblance it had to the wall.  Very faintly, Kagome heard the sound of singing through it.  It sounded happy and gay, never once dying away.  She made her way toward the sound, going through many connected doorways, not bothering to close them behind her.  

_Is that…a little girl?_  The voice got louder and louder as Kagome finally opened the last door, coming upon a large garden.  A little girl pranced about between the various bushes, sometimes picking a flower or two and continued her circle around the place.  _So, that's where the flowers came from._

"La, la, la, la," the girl sang, apparently not knowing the words to the lively tune she had created.

Kagome stepped forward lightly, trying not to break the moment—bad idea.  She stepped on a twig, instantly gaining the little girl's attention.

Sweet chocolate eyes peered at her in innocent curiosity.  Brown hair swung happily about her shoulders and mid-way down her back.  She had a small flower-print kimono on that fit perfectly to her small frame.

"Konnichiwa!" the little girl cried merrily as she ran forward to Kagome.  "I'm Rin!  What's your name?"

For a moment, Kagome was at a loss for words.  _What's a human girl doing in Sesshoumaru's castle?  _The click of the door behind her broke her train of thought and she turned swiftly, staring wide-eyed at the emotionless face once again.  Something tugged on her kimono and she looked down into the face of Rin.

"I want to know the pretty lady's name!"

From the stare she was getting from Sesshoumaru and the pleading voice of the girl she let the words stumble out of her mouth.  "Uh, K-Kagome."

The girl's face lit up with a dazzling smile that Kagome couldn't help but return.

"You can be my nee-chan!"  She looked over at Sesshoumaru with hope written on her face, clear as day.  "Can Kagome-chan be my nee-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama?  Onegai?"

_That's it!  She's here for Rin._  Sesshoumaru nodded his ascent which sent the girl into squeals of joy, and she ran to him, wrapping her short, chubby arms around his legs.  He set his hand on her head, not daring to give it a pat.

"Rin, go to your room.  I need to speak with Kagome."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed happily as she ran off through the open doors.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Sesshoumaru spoke.  "I told you to stay put."

Kagome just shrugged.  "You left me there.  What did you expect me to do?  Actually listen to you?"

Sesshoumaru would have growled at her insolence, but he had too much control.  He sent her an icy glare instead, making her turn her head away to avoid his gaze.

"Rin needs an instructor and a maid to keep her."  Kagome turned back to him as he spoke, knowing she wasn't going to like his next words.  "While you are here, or still alive, you will maintain this task and look after her."

She grated her teeth in frustration before she spoke.  "And just what am I supposed to do with her?  I can't teach her."  _Besides the fact that I'm **leaving** as soon as I get another chance._

His eyes narrowed a fraction.  "Are you disobeying me, girl?"

Her eyes narrowed likewise as she said in a falsely innocent voice, "Why, whatever gave you that idea?"

Sesshoumaru took a menacing step forward, forcing her back as he continued, "I am master here.  The sooner you learn that, the better the situation for you becomes."

"Are you threatening me?" she shot back, finally able to go no farther for the wall at her back.

He got close, looming over her like a giant oak.  "And if I am?"  She could feel his breath on her face.  The smell wasn't bad; more like exotic spices.

"Um, well, I'll…uh, I'll……I'll do something!" she said lamely.  Inside she was smacking herself on the head.  _Something?!_

"You may try."  He took a step back, eyeing her with a critical eye.  "Those servants clothes are much better than that drab you had on earlier."  Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment and anger as he went on; he smirked inwardly.  "You **will watch over Rin.  There is no way out of this place that you would be able to exit anyway."  With one more icy look, he turned and said, "Enjoy your stay."**

If she didn't know better, she would say he was baiting her.  And if she wasn't taught to do better, she would have made a rude gesture as he walked away so high-and-mighty.

"Jerk off," she muttered as she walked inside after him.  This was going to be a long stay.

"Okay, it's a new game," Kagome said with false cheerfulness.  "I'll go hide and you try and fine me, alright?"

Rin's face was alight with excitement.  "Yes!  Now what am I supposed to count to again?"

"One hundred," Kagome said with strained patience.  Rin nodded eagerly.  "Now, go to that wall over there, turn toward it with your eyes squeezed shut and count to one hundred." 

Rin turned quickly and raced to the wall, quickly closing her eyes.  Once Kagome was sure she had started to count and her eyes were shut, she turned and ran through the garden back to the vine covered wall she had seen earlier.  Should someone see her, she was dead meat, and that possibility was enhanced by the fact that the wall was out in the open.

Her feet, shod in her tennis-shoes she refused to take off, took her to the wall as fast as they could.  Twinning her fists in the flimsy green ropes, she began her treacherous climb to the top.

Sesshoumaru stepped out into the garden to discover Rin facing one stone wall with her eyes shut and counting loudly.

"Thirty-five, thirty-six,…um,…forty, forty-one—" she stopped when Sesshoumaru touched her shoulder.  "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed.

"Where is your nanny?" he asked gravely.

She smiled brightly as she replied.  "She's teaching me a new game!  See, one person goes and hides while another counts to one hundred with their eyes closed and then they go and find them!  Doesn't it wound fun?!"

The whole time she spoke, Sesshoumaru had been surveying the garden, but finding no traces of her in sight.

"You can start counting again, Rin," he said, walking off.

"Okay!"  She turned back, closing her eyes.  "Fifty-two…fifty-four…"

Her voice got quieter as Sesshoumaru made his way through the garden.  Continuing between the plants, he sniffed out Kagome's scent, following it until he could see her struggling form as her hands clung to the vines supporting her.  As he got closer, he could tell the vines weren't going to hold much longer from her weight.

_One, two, three…_ Kagome squealed as she fell, but Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell to the ground.  He looked down at her closed eyes until one eye opened and saw him.

"Nice of you to drop in," he commented dryly.

Both her eyes opened as her face flushed.  "Heh, yeah…"

He dropped her and she muffled another squeak as she fell on her rear.  She stood, rubbing her hind end and glaring at him.

Just then, Rin came running through the garden.  When she spotted Kagome, she ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I found you! I found you!"  She jumped happily, blissfully unaware of the tension in the air.  "My turn!  Now you go to the wall and count!"  She bounced back out of sight again, looking for a place to hide.

Kagome swallowed slowly, not really sure what to do.  _You try to escape and then get caught; what do you do?_ she asked herself in a commercial-like voice.  Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, the silence stretching, as neither said a word.

Finally, Sesshoumaru broke the stillness.  "Restriction to the inside of the castle."  With that he turned and strode away, never once looking back.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at his back and mocked him in a whisper.  "Restriction to the inside of the castle."  She crossed her arms and made her way to the wall, starting her counting.  "One, two, three…"

Heh, heh.  Yeah, that's it unfortunately.  Wish my brain could think of more, but it was frozen.  The magical witches are about to turn me into a toad unless I get some reviews. ^^* I honestly don't want to become a toad, and I don't think you'd want me to be one either—I couldn't finish the story, could I?  Be pals and review….please….*currently backing away from advancing witches* u, please?!  With a cherry on top?! *gulp*


	6. Trying But Not Succeeding

**_Trying But Not Succeeding_**

The world was truly set against her.  Maybe the vine-climbing hadn't been that good of an idea, but still, it was **something.  And the one about swimming out of his drain would have worked if it had been wide enough to let her body through.  Climbing out the window using bed sheets had worked in the movies, but then again, they had never been watched as closely as Kagome was and now she had a guard watching her room, coming to check every fifteen minutes or so.  The countless others over the weeks had obviously been failures—she was still there.**

But this one was going to work, she was sure of it.  Kagome had been blocked off from more than half the rooms in Sesshoumaru's castle, but she **hadn't** been blocked from the servants' corridors or work areas.

Right then, she stood in a dust-filled room used for storage with Rin, stacking boxes to reach the window at the top of one of the side walls.  Old furniture and antiques lay piled about the room, covered in canvas to keep from aging too much.  The two companions had to work around everything to keep from toppling over; whatever remained packed in those boxes weighed heavily on their arms as they moved them.

"Just a little bit more, Rin, and then I'll see if I can get that sweet I promised you," she huffed out as she set another box down, forming her makeshift stair.

"Yay!  Rin—," she cleared her throat when Kagome gave her a stern look.  "I mean **I am very curious about this ****ice-cream stuff."**

During her stay, Kagome had been working hard to relieve Rin of her apparent want to refer to herself in third person.  As Rin was nearly seven years of age, it was a wonder she was still doing that.  It often made Kagome wonder as to what parentage she came from or what type of mothering she had had.

Kagome smiled as she set down yet another crate of heaven knew what.  Straightening, she patted Rin on the head lightly in a loving gesture.

"Well, I think that's it."  She looked up, judging the distance.  "Let's see if this sucker works."

Rin gave her a puzzled look.  "What's a su-ker?"

Kagome blushed as she looked back down at Rin.  "It's, uh, a new type of sweet food that comes from where I live.  You just put it on your mouth and kind of lick it and suck on it."

"Oh…"

Kagome started climbing the crates before Rin could begin asking questions about her strange phrase.  Careful to avoid splinters, she worked her way up the towering mass of wood.  A crude nail snagged at her kimono, ripping seems and holes when she became careless.  But she prevailed and reached the top.

"It worked!" She laughed to herself, almost dancing on the top of the narrowly stacked tower.

She could see out the window if she stood on the tips of her toes and leaned back a bit.  Lots of green grass and beautiful landscape met her gaze as she looked out upon freedom.

"Oh, Kagome-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama is here!  He can see what we did!"

Before Kagome could stop her, Rin started running to the door shouting his name.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!  Look what we've made!"

_Oh, crap!_  Dread seeped into Kagome as she scrabbled for the edge of the window, scrapping her nails along the stone wall at the same time.  The stair they had built barely reached the window, giving her just enough leeway to pull herself up through the windowpane.  _Not this time!  I'm almost out!_

With all the strength she could muster, she jumped off the boxes, giving her more arm length, and grasped the sides of the window, pulling her body up and nearly half-way through.  She heard the crashing off boxes below her as she dragged her body up to her waist near freedom.  _Must've knocked the boxes down with my jump._  Kagome smiled at the ground below her, not really caring for a moment that she had no way down the other side.

"Kagome-sama!  Our tower fell!  Don't worry, though!  Sesshoumaru-sama's coming up to save you!"

That shout of comfort brought weights down in her stomach.  Kagome pulled harder, trying to heave her body out faster than it could go.  As fast as she was trying to go, Kagome's hips halted her movements; her body could only go sideways out the window and she had inadvertently tried to go out the other way.

_No!  Not when it's this close! **No!**_  She stifled a sob as her hands clawed at the unyielding stone.  

She wasn't going to go back.  Not after weeks of failed escape plans.  All those times when she almost made it, but didn't.  She wasn't going to give up, not now, not ever.

She almost shouted for joy as she managed to twist her body back to the side.  But her joy was stopped immediately as a very familiar hand grasped her waist, pulling her back as easy as a boat slicing through water.

"NO!"  She struggled against her captor, not realizing the height at which they both hovered over the ground.  Kagome fought, tiny claws and all, against the foe she wished she didn't have to see.  "No, _no_, **no!"**

"Don't worry!  Kagome-sama is safe now!"  Rin's voice called happily.

Kagome just sobbed in return, not really realizing her surroundings, wallowing in her sorrow.

Her escape, her plan, and the sun she had felt—gone.  Oh, how it hurt.  She had almost gotten out, almost succeeded.  The loss was agonizing in its magnitude.

Kagome's sobs rang in the room, not quite ricocheting off the walls as Sesshoumaru lowered to the ground.

It wasn't fair.  What did she do to deserve this?  She just wanted to go home.  Her family most likely was sitting around the house biting their nails in anticipation and worry.  No doubt Kagome's mother was keeping them all from panicking.

Kagome's sobs began to dwindle and her senses returned to normal.  But with the onset of her wits, she took in her settings once again.

She couldn't hear Rin.  No pattering of little feet sounded in the room.  No voice was to be heard of a little girl singing or asking strange questions.  Guessing that Sesshoumaru wanted to give her another lecture or tell her she wasn't allowed here anymore, Kagome took it as nothing serious.

Her sense of touch came in full blast after that little summery of Rin's whereabouts.  Her hands were fisted up in some soft fabric—obviously something very expensive.  The body she had not noticed she was leaning on stood straight and hard— so very non-servant like.  Wet spots made damp impressions on the fabric her head had lain close to.

Fear soon began to take hold.  She was in a room, alone, with the most powerful youkai she had ever known.  On top of that, she had unwittingly cried all over him, holding him in place while her tears welled and soaked into his costly garments.  Oh yes, she was frightened.

Quickly, Kagome untwined her fingers from the fabric, trembling fingers working to smooth out the crinkles she had made.  She stepped back, keeping her eyes on the floor so she wouldn't have to look at him and wiped the remnants of her tears away.

"Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama.  I was not aware that you were here."  The same response she used each time.  But right then it didn't feel enough.  She felt compelled to add something, anything.  "I, uh, I should have watched Rin more closely."_  Oh yeah, that was **really good.**_

The silence stretched.

Bearing the quiet no longer, Kagome raised her head to look at her captor.

Sesshoumaru looked down with the same face he always had when he caught her—blank and cold.  He always looked like that.  It seemed his features never changed; the beauty frozen like ice.

Still, the hush expanded.  Neither spoke, neither looked away.

She was swathed in fear.  It emanated off her like too strong perfume.  He began to hate the feeling of it from her, hate the smell, like mud sliding on his skin.  It didn't matter that he tried to make her fear him before.  Now he despised it.

Despite the times he wanted to force himself to think or feel otherwise, he could no longer.  The weeks having her there with him—it felt different.  He heard Rin laugh more, felt happiness swirl around his home and he became drunk on it, became drunk on the feel and smell of the stuff.

Amazingly enough, Sesshoumaru was the first to look away.

"Go to your room."

Dismissed as a child.  A child!  The phrase brought a flush to Kagome's cheeks as she turned sharply around and walked off, her fear lessening with anger.  For a moment, she thought of trying another escape, but dismissed it as she caught sight of the guard walking some distance from her from the corner of her eye.  _Drat that man!_

The red remained in her cheeks long after she had reached her new bedchamber across from her **master's**.  She had heard the lock click and the bolt shoved home.  No way out through the door.

Glancing up at her window, she sighed in defeat.  They had built shutters covering the window that never opened after the time she had tried climbing out with the bed sheets.  _No more escape for me_.

Both parties felt the days pass like years, felt the minutes like hours.  Servants felt the need to avoid any more contact with the master than need be.  The guards watching the prisoner did a swift overview of the room before they left.

Kagome remained in her room, having her meals sent to her.  Rin came for her lessons in the afternoon and left directly when they finished.  She was allowed no more visitors than the ones who brought her the necessities she needed.

Sesshoumaru's foul mood dampened the atmosphere of everyone around him.  No one wanted to stay in his presence for long.

He never had female company anymore…not since **she** came.  Women failed to entertain him except for her.

From the time she came to the castle, he had her monitored.  When a guard was not present to watch her, he was—from the shadows, of course.  Sesshoumaru always intervened when he deemed appropriate.

The times she thought she had nearly escaped, he would let her get practically there and stop her.  Before hand, Sesshoumaru wouldn't even allow her that far, but it seemed harmless after a while.  The only reason for the restrictions helped to bring her ire up and liven her spirit; he loved to watch her aura when she was angry.

But now, the castle had a shadow over it.  Kagome's anger and resentment, Sesshoumaru's loss and confusion.  Neither would confess it, but they both felt it.

Sesshoumaru now stayed long hours in his secret library.  Reluctantly he left it to do the duties of his household, but otherwise, he remained glued to one of the chairs, staring into space.  Nothing brought him any piece anymore but that lone room.

_Drat him, drat him, **drat him!**_  Kagome couldn't sleep.  She paced the breadth of her room, her hated room, ignoring the beautiful tapestries and fine clothes lining its walls.  She had had more than enough time to learn every corner and crevice of her **cell** for her imprisonment there.

Her beginning fascination with those confining walls had dwindled since her first nights in it.  Nice sheets, flowers, beautiful carpets.  It meant nothing except a painting to cover her captivity.  Now she beat those carpets into oblivion with her feet, continuing to walk back and forth.

Kagome had become accustomed to passing the long nights by her walking.  There seemed no cure to her restlessness, no relief.

At last, her feet began to slow, then stumble as her body wearied.  But no relief remained for her mind.  She lay down on her bed, arms crossed beneath her head, and kept her eyes riveted on the ceiling, her hated ceiling.

She hoped in a few more days he would let her roam the castle again.  Even with her restrictions she wouldn't care, just as long as she was free of this room.  Maybe he would even allow her to go back to that library of his and read.

Her thoughts began to become muddled.  She wasn't planning on falling asleep, but heavy lids dropped and her breathing slowed.  In mere moments, no thoughts save those in the dream-world remained.

Sesshoumaru was the first to detect it.  After the quick rounds of his land, he had smelled a slight hint of musk in the air.  Soon enough, once he reached the castle, a light gray tinge of air had begun to float into the air, but he knew it would become greater.

_Kagome!_  He swiftly came into his manor, heading toward her bedchamber.  Smoke filtered through the house high above his head and rushing servants passed him, but he didn't see them.  Within minutes, Sesshoumaru came to her room and crashed through the door.

For a few moments he was taken aback.  There she was, innocently asleep and unaware of the danger that now threatened her, interestingly still clothed in her rumpled outfit.

He moved over and sat down on the bed, ready to shake her awake.  But no need arose for her eyes shot open and panic filled them as she saw him.  To stop the screaming that was inevitable, Sesshoumaru placed a hand over her mouth and pressed her into the bed.

"Don't make me gag you."

He felt her swallow and close her lips.

As he removed his hand, he spoke swiftly.  "We need to move now.  The house is burning and there won't be much time left to leave if we delay any longer.  Get up and let's move."

"Rin!"

He'd forgotten about Rin.

"We'll grab her along the way.  Come now."  He offered her his hand.  She hesitated, glancing at his claws, before taking it and lifting herself from the bed.

As they ran, Kagome asked, "How did this happen?!"

Sesshoumaru was saved from asking as they reached Rin's bedroom and opened the door.  Kagome got in before him and picked the sleeping girl up from her bed, carrying her as carefully as she could.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if Kagome could bear the weight for long, but from the determined look on her face, she was set against having him take her.

Leading them out, Sesshoumaru weaved through working and frantic servants with Kagome jogging to keep up.  The fast pace jarred little Rin from her sleep as the group searched for an exit.

A little yawn and hands rubbing her eyes were the only signs of waking before she spoke.

"What's going on?" she asked in a small voice.

Kagome patted her head and repositioned her to secure her weight as she replied hurriedly, "Nothing Rin.  Just go back to sleep."

Rin just nodded, closing her eyes, and lay her head in the crook of Kagome's neck, content to leave them to whatever they were doing.

"How much farther?"

Sesshoumaru glanced back to make sure she kept up before replying.  "Not much.  We're almost there."

Sesshoumaru's prediction came true as they hustled along the hall and sighted the big double doors at the front of his grand hall.

Kagome was thankful for she didn't think she could keep up the pace for much longer while holding Rin.  She could already feel the jabs of soreness working their way up her legs and through her arms.

Servants rushed in and out of those doors, some carrying water in, others carrying furniture and such out.  The troop urgently continued on through the throng of people, only getting out because of the slim chance that some recognized their master and stepped out of the way.

Kagome, holding Rin, and Sesshoumaru managed to come out and away from the castle for some distance.

Kagome collapsed on the ground, grateful to be allowed to sit and gently laid the sleeping girl on the soft grass beside her.  She smoothed her hair and skirt, disgruntled to find char on her hands and kimono.

"I'm going back to retrieve some items.  Keep Rin safe."  Sesshoumaru, true to his word, stepped away and swiftly walked back into his home.

As Kagome sat, brushing Rin's hair out of her face, an idea popped into her mind making her eyes widen in revelation.  _I could leave.  I can go now and there is no way he could stop me.  I'll be free.  Her hand continued to stroke Rin's mane as she looked down at the child with softened eyes.  _But should I leave Rin by herself?_  Kagome's hand stopped caressing Rin and she stared down at the child.  __If I want to leave, I have to go now.  This may be my only chance.  Kagome placed a reverent kiss upon the child's head and stood.  _I must go_._

Kagome turned her back and began to walk away.  Walk away from the home she had held for months.  She was walking away from the little girl that had found a place in her heart with her smiling, innocent face.  She was walking away from the life she has come to know.  She walked on.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the small intricately carved box and stuffed it under his armor, raising his arm once again to cover his mouth.  He hurried out the door and used all the speed he could muster in his tired body to run to the door.  Sesshoumaru ran out of his home of youth and adulthood that might not be saved and came back to Rin.

Just Rin.

He should have known, should have realized his mistake.  But why should it bother him so?  He could get a different nanny; one of the servants could keep Rin while he searched.  But the yearning for Kagome was set in him.

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru realized, for the first time, he cared for this girl.  The human he had put under guard meant something to him.  He acknowledged that fact with dread and a bit of longing.

But she was gone.  Nothing could bring her back.  Besides, he didn't care for her **that much.  No, he didn't need her.**

His claw fingered the small box hidden below his armor.  Maybe he should do an in-depth inspection of his lands. Yes, that's what he'd do.  And perhaps he would find the girl.  He was just going over his land holdings, that was all, nothing more.  The girl was just an added bonus.

**I'm sorry!  I know I've taken forever, but I had a major case of writer's block.  And I haven't been able to get on the computer for such a long time.  ^^* I know it's a sorry excuse, but that's all I can offer for now.  Hate me, love me, but please, review for me.**


	7. Tired, So Tired

**_Tired, So Tired_**

Kagome's feet dragged along the road.  The long running had stopped.  She couldn't run anymore.  Her body slowed to a little over a snails pace, just barely keeping herself moving.

Scratches covered her arms and legs, a few on her face.  Dirt had found its way inside her clothes and coated her skin, mingled with her sweat.  Her feet looked horrendous for, in her escape, she had forgotten that she was barefoot.  Even her hair hung, string-like and grimy, from her head, hiding most of her face.

_I need sleep.  I want my room._  She smirked at herself.  _My room.__  That hated place…and now I want it._

Three long days of traveling alone, hiding in bushes, and no food or water.  She needed a bath and knew it.  She needed food and water, she definitely knew that.  She needed sleep and knew that without a doubt.  But she dared not stop.  Sesshoumaru was youkai after all, and he would surely catch up if she stopped for a rest.  Nope, she couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't stop; even for a second.

No people could help her that she would not hurt.  No road had been around for the miles she had traveled.  Not even a glimpse of some water source met her thirsting eyes.  This had certainly been a trip she would not forget.

Raucous laughter caught her ear on the wind.  Her head snapped up to attention and her eyes darted around the woods.  Instinct took over and she hid herself in bushes, careful to make sure not an inch of her showed.  She slowed her breathing so only she could hear it and cradled her head against her knees, waiting for the troupe of people to pass.

Five men came into view from her position.  One had a bow and arrow case strapped to his back.  Others had swords at their sides or other various weapons.

She had nothing.  Only the clothes on her back were with her.  No way of protection was open to her other than hiding.

The men passed, as all the others did, without a second glance around them.

Once again, Kagome sighed relief as they walked out of sight but waited a few minutes longer until she didn't hear them and then a bit more just in case.  Slowly, quietly, Kagome crawled out of her hiding spot.  Time to move on.

Traveling had given her a lot of leisure to think.  About home.  About Rin.  About the others.  Especially, the journey had given her time to think about him.

Even when she escaped, he was on her mind.  She had tried to be angry with him, resentful even, but found she didn't have the strength.  No negative thoughts came to mind, just reminiscences.

Kagome remembered when he had saved her from falling from the window while trying to escape and smacked him for it.  She recalled when Sesshoumaru had hidden the kitchen knife she had borrowed to kill him with to escape when Rin found them.  The time Kagome had tried to crawl out their sewage and gotten covered in muck with him pulling her out came to mind.  Also his gentleness with her even when Rin wasn't there to find her trying to escape was brought to her.

She hadn't realized how kind he had been to her.  The whole time she was prisoner really wasn't as bad as she had imagined.  In fact, she thought he had purposefully given her those chances to escape.  What puzzled her now was the fact that he had allowed her those chances, practically given her clues.  Even now she suddenly recalled the hidden meanings behind most of the things he had said.

He had been offering her freedom!  A fake freedom!  If she had tried hard enough she just might have been able to escape.  Now she realized she truly hadn't given it her all.  She had **wanted** to stay.

She rubbed her dirt-covered hand across her dirt-covered face.  It was all so confusing.  If she thought hard enough, she might somehow convince herself she **cared**.

No, she could never do that.  She hated him; she must hate him.

But Rin loved him, adored him.  Rin practically worshiped at his feet.  Maybe Rin's adoration was rubbing off on her.  Yeah, that was it; it was just how Rin felt.

Kagome's slow feet stumbled in her make-shift path, and she fell over with a splash into cold, shallow water.

_Water?__  **Water!**_  Kagome's mind finally registered the feel of mud beneath her hands and the cooling liquid that soaked her front.  Like a greedy child, Kagome began slurping up water, trying to fill her empty stomach.  It felt wonderful to be sitting in cool liquid after being dry and dirty for days.

Kagome crawled further into the water until she had to swim to keep her head up.  She used her hands to try and scrub off some of the dirt from her skin and clothes.  The hot sun cooled the longer she stayed in the water, scrubbing, cleaning, and just swimming around.

When she finally pulled out of the water, Kagome's face was alight with a smile of contentment and refreshment.  It didn't matter that she was soaked; she had gotten her fill and it felt grand.  Somehow, something had gone her way since she left.

Sesshoumaru walked the well trodden path, a look of contemplation on his face.  His castle had survived most of the burning, but no one knew what had started it.  Rin kept an almost solemn silence if she was left to her own devices.  Even the servants seemed less alive since Kagome had gone.

He **had** to find her.  Sesshoumaru became convinced of that once the castle grew quiet and everyone moved like mechanical devices once again.

Sesshoumaru had told Jaken to stay with Rin and watch over his holdings while he surveyed the land.  At least, he'd **told** them he was just surveying his lands; they may believe otherwise, he didn't know.  The point was, he didn't want them thinking he was out to get her back just in case he never truly found her.

Mikos had an amazing ability to not have a scent when they were on the run, so Sesshoumaru discovered; well, this miko did.  He couldn't even pick up a whiff of her hair that he could usually smell everywhere.  So far, Sesshoumaru had to rely upon footprints and old paths; it seemed he had gotten out of the habit since he didn't need to use it to find his quarry.

Now it had been five days.  That was a ridiculous amount of time spent on one person, let alone a human.  How she did it, he didn't know, but somehow she was covering her tracks and scent very well, whether consciously or not.

Now it had gone so far beyond tiredness that Kagome wasn't sure what to call it.  Five days; she could just **feel** the bags under her eyes.  No sleep, no food.  Even with her fill of water, her stomach was in no way full and she had walked away from her water source ages ago.  Kagome was a walking zombie, so to speak.

Maybe her miko power kept her going.  Or maybe…no, she wasn't going to think about **that**; it was all too confusing.  Why couldn't life ever be simple?

She didn't have the strength to sigh or she would have done it millions of times by now.  At that moment it was a feat that her feet were still moving, no pun intended.

The water had finally stopped dripping from her, but with no sunlight to warm her, Kagome grew increasingly cold.  Shivers continued to rack her body as goose-bumps rippled across her skin, making the chill more miserable.  Even the tiny hairs on her arms stood on end.  As the night drew on, Kagome rubbed her arms vigorously and wondered, not for the first time, why she had chosen not to throw herself at the first person she came across for help.

Suddenly lifting her eyes to the sky, she spoke.  "God, I think my knight riding on his white horse is scheduled for about now.  All I really want is some food and a blanket."  Her half-hearted prayer became interrupted with an unexpected yell.

"Seize her!"

Charging in her direction were rebels on six white horses.  Their animals looked magnificent, but the men seemed less grand.

She couldn't have run even if she had wanted, but the fuzziness of her mind allowed her to find humor in the new situation.

Gazing heavenward once again, her voice not above a whisper as she breathed out, for talking seemed a difficult task, "Your sense of humor astounds me."

As the men drew up to her, they pulled on the reins, stopping the steeds directly in her path.  Stopping in her steps, her body wavered on her feet while one of the men jumped off his horse and came forward. 

After a quiet review of her person, his remark came.  "She looks dead on her feet."

The leader of the band, it seemed, looked down at her from atop his steed.  He pushed his horse a bit closer, examining her.  "Give her some food, and set her on your horse with an extra blanket.  I don't want her dying before we reach camp."

"That's just great, God….thanks…." she whispered.  Her body gave way, starting its fall toward the earth.

The man standing near caught her just in time, hearing her small announcement.  He looked down at her in confusion, wondering what she was thinking.  He could barely here her least word before she blacked out.

"Amen."

Finally, he picked up a scent.  But something was wrong with it.  He could smell traces of something sour along with Kagome's smell.

He growled, deep in his throat.

She was sick.

Kagome was out there, alone, and sick.

And it had been at least two days since she had been there.

Wait.

He picked up smells of men.  On horses.  There were at least six that he could detect.  Probably slave traders.

He didn't know what Kagome had gotten herself into, but he wasn't going to leave her.  Pressing down inner fear, Sesshoumaru picked up speed, racing to see what had become of her.

**Sorry for the lateness, guys, but I think my computer has a certain hatred for me it likes to spark up every now and then.  Be kind.  The little purple button loves you just as much as I do.**


	8. Hallucinations?

Hallucinations?

She shifted in and out of consciousness, never fully opening her eyes but never resting when she happened to close her lids, either. Her cold sweat rubbed uncomfortably onto the sheet haphazardly thrown over her body, not really keeping her arm. Kagome barely registered the raucous laughter from another tent or the blurred shapes that passed by her. It all seemed like one horrible dream.

When she came close to consciousness, she would sometimes feel the presence of another, the press of a cup against her lips, hot liquid forced down her throat. She sputtered and tried to spit it out once, but felt a rough hand clamp over her mouth to keep the burning, disgusting concoction from returning. After that, she obediently swallowed all that was given to her. Rarely did she swallow anything more than liquid substances, sometimes a little more solid edibles peppered into her drink.

Kagome did not register time, just a floating sensation or nothingness. In one dream-like encounter, she barely made out the forms of two men, hovering over her.

"Keep her warm. Make sure she swallows everything, I mean, _everything_. She's probably the cleanest and prettiest piece of merchandise we'll sell in the next few towns," one voice growled to his companion.

"Yes, sir," the other replied, "but don't you want to put her somewhere less…open? The men have been passing by a bit too much. She'll be of no use if they get their hands all over her. No one wants used material."

She heard a curse. "Put her in the tent next to mine and have one of the guards stationed outside. I don't want her getting any of the others sick. Any used, warm furs that can be spared I want placed around her. It would be a pity to loose such a prize."

A click and a "Sir!" were the last things she heard before she fazed out once more, only to feel her body being lifted and carried some distance to be placed on something soft and furry. She groaned softly, burying her face in the blankets.

After a time, she felt foreign hands roaming her person. Weakly, she beat them off, but her hands were swiftly tied together and bound to something over her head. "No…" was all that escaped her lips as her dirty, sweat-soaked clothes were removed, only to be replaced ever so slowly by a thin wrapping over her exposed chest and short, soft wrapping resembling a skirt placed around her thighs. Only then did the hands reluctantly retreat from her helpless form.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered pleadingly, drifting off into her fevered daze, a few tears escaping down her flushed cheeks.

-------Blah-------

The sent of sickness and Kagome became stronger. He barely contained the possessive growl that threatened to erupt from his throat. No one stole what was his! When his demon side realized the danger Kagome was in, Sesshoumaru put aside the useless objections of un-caring. His youkai called for her and the blood of her captors, while his heart yearned for her presence and warm smiles. Denial was out of the question.

From his position, he could smell her trail, barely a few days old now. Her unconscious protection seemed to have failed as soon as she contracted her illness. Just the thought of her being helpless and unwell fueled his rage all the more.

He would find her, oh yes. And when he did, he smirked at the merciless nature of his punishment for those who opposed him. He would enjoy destroying these mere humans.

Even the leagues it had taken to cover with their horses took longer than he would on a rainy day. There was be no doubt that Sesshoumaru 's speed allowed him to gain ground in a very short time. Soon, he would be upon them. And when he was, heaven be with the them.

-------Blah-------

The vile medicine these barbarians had put into her was working its magic. Almost rational thoughts flitted through her mind at long intervals. She could finally understand that the fuzzy stuff surrounding her happened to be fur. The clothes she had been wearing were gone, replaced by scanty garments not even fit to wear as under garments.

Even so, her gaze was still glassy and distant when it landed on the bearer of her food, or the man who came so often to run his revolting, calloused hands over her body. Still too weak to fight, she could only shudder when those coarse fingertips slid like mud across her skin.

She didn't know how much time passed, but Kagome felt the stir in the air and a familiar tingle in her hands when something changed. With a devilish smirk, she whispered, "Inuyasha," just as a crashing thud echoed around the campsite.

-------Blah-------

The roar ripped from his throat, his eyes beginning to bleed red as men scattered in all directions. His claws demolished anything in his path, pulling down erected tents, revealing women chained together in a huddled mass and a lone tent housing chained men. He didn't stop, didn't care. His one thought was Kagome.

Those that fled, he dismissed. He continued through the camp, tearing to pieces all that lay in his way. Poison dripped to the ground, sizzling into the dirt from his blood-coated hands. The screams of countless men barely passed through his ears as his path took him on, ignoring the chaos and death remaining behind.

Only a few tents remained. Her smell permeated the air. She _had_ to be here. If she wasn't, someone was going to be tortured.

-------Blah-------

Suddenly, her body was yanked up, her groan of pain ignored. Sweaty palms held her in place before a trembling chest, a knife pressed none-too-gently to the base of her throat.

"You're gonna die…" she said in a deranged, sing-song voice.

The knife pressed in closer, a drop of crimson sliding down her chest. "Shut up, wench or I'll slit you open right now."

She just smiled her crazy smile, ignoring the pain in her throat as the fabric of her tent suddenly melted away before her eyes, the tear of fabric slipping away along with the high-pitched screams of the dying.

"What took you so long?" she asked politely, a dreamy tilt to her eye.

The blurry figure stayed silent.

The knife once more pressed against her esophagus. "Touch me and she dies!" the trembling man said.

"Oh, shut up, sweaty man. You're dead meat anyway," she said cheerfully.

"Be quiet!" he yelled, stunned as to what else to do.

"You know, you really should learn some manners," she said matter-of-factly, as if they were having a tea-party….with dead men lying about and their cries echoing in her ears. "My Aunt Souji would have slapped you silly for being so disrespectful." She sighed as much as the sharp edge of metal would allow before adding, "But she was a pretty mean person anyway. She always did say I was on the chunky side…"

"I said, shu---!"

As quick as lightening, his head was torn from his body, the knife staying in place for a few moments before the corpse crumbled to the ground.

Instantly, she wrapped her bare arms around her savior, running her hands through the silvery locks.

"I knew you'd come, Inuyasha. I knew you would!"

He said nothing to her. After a long silence, he wrapped his arm around her, cradling Kagome against his body. She didn't even notice that they were flying, too absorbed in her little world to see anything but him.

She sighed contentedly. "I missed you so much." Sliding her hands down him, she asked, "Does this mean you're not going to choose Kikyou anymore?" She looked up into his face, blurring the purple markings on either cheeks as she tried to focus. "Wait….you already did, though, didn't you? Didn't you, Inuyasha?"

"Refrain from placing me in that mutt's position," a cold voice responded. "I would rather not be compared to him."

Her eyes looked at him in confusion before she squinted her eyes up at his face, finally making out the markings on his face.

"Oh…" She blinked. "Sesshoumaru…"

Glancing down, she saw the ground miles below her. The blur of her unadjusted eyes made her queasy. This was not a good effect, seeing as how she was still slightly ill.

"Set me down please." When he made no move to do so, she blurted, "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to hurl!"

"What?"

"I said, I'm going to puke!"

Indeed, her face had gone quite green.

"Hold on," he said, hurtling toward the ground. The motion just made her want to vomit even more.

"Oh no…."

"We're almost down," his calm voice answered.

"I'm not going to make it," she whined, pressing a hand to her lips.

"Yes, you are," he said firmly.

"No, I'm not!"

"You _will_!" he said forcefully. It was obvious he didn't want his expensive fabrics ruined by her silly human needs.

"Why are you even arguing about this! It's not like I can control when I'm gonna blow chunks, alright!" she shouted angrily, passed the bile rising in her throat.

"Kagome."

"What!"

"We're on the ground."

"Oh…"

She stumbled away from him, barely making it to a bush before she let loose all that her stomach contained. The cold hand that pressed itself to her forehead helped a little. It held her hair back with a firm, but gentle hold until she regained control of her body.

With a shaky hand, she pushed herself off the ground, staggering to stay up. Sesshoumaru's arm locked around her waist, holding her up.

She could feel the blackness behind her eyes, the sleep that she had been needing to heal. But she needed to say something first.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said tentatively, her eyes drooping.

"Kagome."

"I'm sorry…"

-------Blah-------

**So…what do you think? I'm sorry it took so long, but I just haven't had any good ideas, and work, and school, and stuff….yeah… Forgive me? I'll try to finish before April, if I can. Hopefully, this will be better than I expected.**


End file.
